Panther (Brig-verse)
: Panther received a blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast. ** : Panther is by far the fastest being on the planet, and is arguably the fastest being to ever exist, making him one of the most powerful beings to exist. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, like air, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both people and to the environment, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Panther can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. He is able to save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only .0001 microseconds (10 picoseconds, or 1/100,000,000,000th of 1 second) - a feat that would require moving 13 trillion times the speed of light. He would have to make a 70 mile round trip approximately 354,667 times, as he alternated between carrying one and two people. He would therefore travel 24,826,690 miles in those 10 picoseconds, indicating he can run at 8.93 sextillion miles per hour, or slightly over 13 trillion times the speed of light. ** : Thanks to the Speed Force and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, Panther's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being and most speedster. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects, while moving at super-speed. ** : Thanks to the Speed Force and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, Panther possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring. ** : Thanks to the Speed Force and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, Panther's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being and other speedsters. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. ** : The Speed Force and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, enhances Panther's physical strength to levels superior than the average human being. He is strong enough to lift 1600lbs with no sign of physical strain, even while running with it. He has also been seen single-handedly reconstructing several ruined buildings, and moving heavy beams and girders into place. ** : By running in a circle at a certain speed, Panther is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Panther also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Panther does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. ** : Along with every speedster that draws from the speed force, the loved ones of the speedsters will gain eternal youth. ** : Panther be able to traverse dimensions with his own powers, unlike the other speedsters. ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Panther's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. *** : Panther is able to project his electrical Speed Force energy in certain cases, such as when he is giving momentum to objects. ** : Panther discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs. He can construct a vibrational prison of Speed Force energy to hold enemies. ** : Panther's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. He can also read at super-speed, he takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ** : Thanks to the Speed Force and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, Panther possesses enhanced senses that allow him to perceive normally at super-speed, and the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it is as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. Panther can see with greater clarity and greater distances than any ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. ** : Panther can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. If he chooses, he can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. *** : Panther can vibrate his molecules to achieve an intangible state. While in an intangible state, Panther is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. *** : Panther has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. ** : He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. ** : "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with Panther. ** : Panther's body is surrounded by what he calls his "Speed Force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy. Panther can sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought. *** : Due to his body being surrounded by his protective "Speed Force aura" and blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, Panther's durability is heightened to immense levels. It protects him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. ** : Panther can sense when another Speed Force conduit is troubled, and can be drawn to the location of that speedster. ** / : Panther is able to lend or steal speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman (Brig-verse) effectively turning him into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once took the speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the very fast beings such as Superman. He cannot steal speed from other dimensional speedsters who are their source of their speed force. ** : Panther able to traverse time with his own powers, unlike the other speedsters. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. ** : By accelerating his healing while using the Speed Force to sustain him, Panther could heal from any injury instantly. ** : Panther has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Panther. ** : Panther hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. ** : Panther sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. ** : Panther can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. ** : His legs extends with his strength enabling him to leap approximately 10 feet off the ground and 15 feet in a standing broad jump. ** *** *** | Abilities = : * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * : He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. Panther can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Panther's sensitive sense can be overpowered. * : The Speed Force which fuel some of Panther's powers can be disrupted by a potent enough extradimensional energy burst. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Claws | Notes = Panther is a mix of Marvel' Black Panther and DC comics's The Flash. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Amalgam Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Princes Category:Accident of Science Category:Mutates